


On the underside of the mirror

by Wofuru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Soulmates, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wofuru/pseuds/Wofuru
Summary: Keith always was a lonely wolf, aside from this one friend he had named Shiro.The only thing was ... Shiro wasn't from his world or at least he wasn't sure he was. They could only see each other through mirrors. But Keith was determined to make it so they could meet one day for real. But it wasn't going to be easy. Their souls were linked and they would find a way, together.





	On the underside of the mirror

##  **-Then-**

  
For as long as he could remember, he could see it.

 

His family figured it was just him being a lonely kid at 1st. Making some stories to entertain himself and believing in them. So they didn't pay too much attention to it.

 

That was until he got older and still was going on about this 'friend' of his.

 

Keith was by no mean a liar nor someone to come up with strange theories or fixations to get people's attention. Matter of fact, he hated attention. He just wanted to be left alone most of the time because people were cruel and always judging. It didn't help that his family was always busy. So much that he had to be alone most of the time. He couldn't remember the last time they all ate together, not even when they were the 3 of them in the same room at the same time.

 

He was 9 now and the only friend he ever really had was this guy.

The one on the other side of the mirror.

Keith himself couldn't explain it, but he always had been there. Well, he couldn't remember the days when he was nothing but a baby still sleeping most of his days, but for some reason he could still fathom the gleam of gray eyes looking in his direction even then. The boy of the mirror was older than him by a few years, but he never dared to ask him his age. If he had always been in his life this way, it would mean that there was a time when 'he' didn't see through the mirror. Keith was afraid to learn how it felt by asking him or to learn that he was in fact only a fragment of a daydream he kept having everyday.

When he was younger, Keith have told his parents about a boy looking at him from the other side of the glass. They thought he meant the windows and started to get worried someone was spying on their family so they started to put blinds in the windows at that point and kept an eye out around, but never found the said boy. After some time, they realized their son was talking about mirrors and thought that it must have been the fruit of his imagination making stories about his own reflection. Their son was not good at mingling with other kids even at a really young age, so he could have decided to make his own reflection a friend.

 

Kids and their imaginary friends right ?

 

Although using his own reflection was a bit weird, but they decided not to worry too much about it and left him be.

The other boy was not a reflection however. Keith could see himself in the mirror just fine, but beside his reflection was this other boy. He was taller and broader than Keith, but he also seemed older than him. He had black hair he kept short, contrary to Keith who was always the emblem of a long haired cat who just rolled itself on the carpet. The boy seemed foreign but he didn't mind, he seemed kind and soft and had those warm gray eyes that looked at you like they wanted to protect you and make you laugh or bring you by the hand and go run through the stars at night.

As the years passed, they had tried to talk to each other, but it didn't work. They couldn't hear what the other was saying which made communication difficult for sure. And Keith never had been good at analyzing other people expressions even if he was getting the hang of it with him at least. He would pass most of his time observing him, trying to know him however he could.

The boy seemed to be always smiling in one way or another. But sometimes, it would be nice and warm, while other times ... it felt wrong somehow. Like he was smiling, but wanted to say something ... like he was crying. Especially that one time he came back with his knees and elbows scrapped and bloodied like he had fallen. Keith was 9, so he thought that he might have tripped from his bicycle or something. After all, he had some sort of similar accident not that long before. Although he hadn't looked as bad. It must have been a pretty bad fall. Upon seeing Keith big wondering eyes, the boy had put a smile on. A real one, but with sadness within still. Then the other boy grabbed something in his room from out of the way Keith could see. So the younger boy, curious, leaned his face the closest to the mirror he could and looked on the side just to see the back of his friend as he was searching for something. Minutes later, the other boy came back in front of the mirror holding some sort of white board and a pen.

''Hi. My name is Shiro'' Was written on the board, very badly at that. It looked like the older boy was not used to write, which seemed strange, but Keith didn't pay it any mind. Shiro ! He had a name ! Of course he had a name, but now they could talk with each other. Why didn't they think about that before ?

Keith rushed to his feet and around the room to find something to write on and came back. Writing in a frenzy and flipped it around eagerly.  
''Keith :) '' He showed with a smile larger than what his face could hold at that point. He was so happy. He had made a friend.

Shiro smiled, then laughed a little. Why was he laughing ? Then he wrote back again.  
''Where are you from ?'' In these still very uneven letters that Keith had to squint to understand. Oh, right. They couldn't be from the same place. After all, Shiro was not sitting WITH him at the moment. He wondered what he could say and wrote what he could down.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Time passed and both boys were starting to know each other better. They had made their routine of just sitting down like this during the evening after school and exchange messages for a while. Shiro was starting to get better at writing in english. Keith had learned that he was in fact japanese but had moved to america in the last year or so with some other family members. So that made them realize that it wasn't their precise mirror that made their connection. It wasn't enchanted or anything. Because Shiro didn't have the same glass when he was back home in Japan few months ago.

So it got Keith starting to search for him outside their usual meeting. To see if he could find him pretty much anywhere. Because if he did, it would be like they could actually hang out and do things together. Although he loved their little nest where they could be the two of them together and alone. Just able to talk for fun about anything and everything.

Shiro was as kind as he looked. Always trying to cheer Keith up when he was in a sour mood while about being left alone again or after fights at school with other children. He would try to teach him that fighting for no reason wasn't right, but that there were situations that it was the right thing to do. That he shouldn't be ashamed if it was to protect something or someone. Also, they seemed to be sharing the same interests for the sky and stars and also plains, forests and flying ships. Keith loved cars and everything that could be driven around and Shiro loved the sky most of all, so he was hoping he could get to be a pilot one day and just go fly up and out there. Seeing him talk about it brought hopes and dreams to Keith's heart. Maybe he could do the same and maybe they could one day meet somehow through it. It was a crazy dream he wouldn't dare to say, even to Shiro. But as they both grew older, Keith had realized how much he loved Shiro. He didn't know how exactly yet, but he knew at least this; Shiro was even more family to him that any family he had and he wanted to be with him, to have him in his life for real and not just seeing him through a glass and not be able to hear his voice.

 

 

His theory worked. They could actually see each other outside their own bedrooms mirror. All they had to do was to stand each in front of a mirror. Regardless of where it was.

 

It was like a game at 1st.

 

Trying to find every mirror they could and see if they could see the other in it. Like the biggest game of hide and seek you could ever imagine.

Where Keith was happy however, his parents were starting to get worried. Especially because the school had told them how Keith's strange behavior had been noticed and also reflecting on his marks. He was still going to be able to succeed this year and go to the next, but there was still a lot of drop downs in some classes that seemed alarming to them. That and also ... he was less and less talking with other kids. Keith never had been one to interact much with others around the playground, but this was getting worse and especially due to some rumors that were starting to spread around among the other children. Keith had been seen talking or waving by himself a few times, sometimes at mirrors or any reflective areas and kids, cruel as the are, had started to make fun of him about it. But Keith didn't care most of the times, so he hadn't done anything to stop his weird behaviors that have been bringing all these to begin with. He had gotten in a few fights over it however in the last few weeks. Some kid named Lance had stolen his notebook the other day and have been showing it around to the other kids. They were calling him crazy because all that was written in there was random parts of a one-sided conversation, all around the book. Keith hated Lance for always making fun of him to begin with, but this was getting out of hands and they had started throwing punches at each other a one point.

 

That same night, Keith was sitting with both his parents in the dining room. Their 1st meal outside of Christmas times that they ever had in years. Keith felt overjoyed. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't care. His mom and his dad were there with him and actually talking to him.

But then the conversation came about school and things turned sour. His teacher has been talking with them and they were worried. That something was wrong with him, that he needed to stop this and focus on the real world. To try and make actually some real friends. And that he would be sent to a psychiatrist for consultation if he felt like he needed one. Or if they felt he needed it to be more precise.

The meal time didn't end well that night. Keith was sent to his room after a lot of yelling and crying. They were thinking he was crazy, but he knew otherwise. When he got to his room , he barely had the time to see Shiro who looked worried at seeing him. His cheeks and eyes were still red from crying. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand with his sleeve and went to write directly on the mirror before it was too late.  
''My parents think I'm crazy and a liar. I don't want to lose you. They want to ... '' But he never got to finish his sentence before his dad entered the room and walked to him in swift steps and grabbed the mirror standing in front of him. Keith was yelling again and crying at his dad to stop. That he couldn't do that. He was pleading him already, but nothing was able to convince him. Keith looked back to the mirror and could see one last second Shiro's face. He was looking like he was trying to reach for him without it being possible and calling his name.

The mirror was taken from his room. Like every other mirrors in the house during that night. Keith was all alone again, rolled up on his bed. Sniffling and crying like the kid he was. He just had lost the only friend he ever had and people would be making sure he could never see him again. He was 12 now and alone again.

Starting the next day, Keith realized quickly that the school had been made aware of the process his parents had decided to take because the mirrors had been either removed or hidden from the unnecessary areas around the place. There was only the bathrooms where he ended up being accompanied whenever he went and the few small glimpse he could get at the reflections were empty. Shiro must not have been in front of the mirror on his side at those time. Keith was feeling more than sad. It was like the only person he loved got killed without him being able to say goodbye.

 

Days went on and the more time passed, the more it felt like he had been put in a box without holes to breath. He talked less and less and reacted less to everything that was going on around him. Closing himself like a shell. He still went to school and did what he was told, so the adults seemed to be fine with him for now. But it was like being a puppet. Never doing anything unless told to was easy, you didn't have to think. You didn't have to get told your ideas were wrong all the time or that you were not adequate enough. But Keith couldn't forget Shiro. He wanted to see him again.

Some days he would just stare at the sky, wondering what his friend must be doing at those precise moments.

 

## -Now-

  
Nowadays, he feels something bumping his elbow and blinks down looking at whatever has been thrown at him. It was a small eraser that looked like a fat dolphin making a strange face. Keith wrinkles his nose at the thing and looks around to see who must have thrown it.

He is 16 now and in high school. And as a teen in full puberty, he’s grumpy, grouchy, he’s decided to go and wearing mostly dark clothes and leather boots all the time.

Finding finally who wants his attention desperately enough to throw this ugly ... hum, cute thing at him like that, his eyes meets with the cuban guy wearing a blue shirt sitting in diagonal of him. Urgh, Lance. What does he wants now ?

''What ?'' Keith asks with a disgruntled expression. It was free period right now because their teacher was sick today, but it didn't mean he wanted to have to spend it with this asshole.

Seeing his opportunity, Lance comes by and drags his chair with him. Keith sits back further in his own chair frowning at him and crosses his arms.

''Hey man'' Lance starts, clearly uncomfortable. He scratches the back of his neck before he continues. ''...are you okay ?''

What gives. What the hell was this. ''What the fuck do YOU want ?'' Is the only thing Keith can gather to say to the other guy.

After a short moment, Lance continues on. ''I just ... I don't know. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about back then.'' He looks down, a bit ashamed.  
Keith is taken aback. He wasn't expecting this. What can he say to that now. ''Why all of a sudden. Why just now ?'' Saying the words makes it worse. It’s like his throat is boiling.

Lance's mouth twists, showing how uncomfortable he feels. ''Yeah I know it’s lame, but I could never find the right time. I mean, it's not like we had been in the same class since back then.'' He shrugs.

Oh... that was true. Keith never thought about it until now. Lance and him got in different classes after what happened, but he never have thought about it more than that. They were just beginning a new year and apparently they would be together this time around. So Lance was trying to make things easier for himself huh. Always the easy way with people. Keith feels like fire catches in his gut. Lance was the reason it all began and ultimately that he lost Shiro. ''It's a little too late for that. Get lost.'' he snaps. More fire than he wants to credit Lance for. He gets up suddenly and leaves the classroom. People staring at them both, looking puzzled.

Keith storms off, Lance is confused asking himself what the heck happened.

 

~*~*~*~

 

In the few days that follows, Lance keeps trying. He waits for Keith at the entrance of the classroom when the bell rings or outside school and this is turning freakishly annoying. Keith decides to try everything he can to avoid him, but it seems that Lance is good a one thing and it’s to pester people. And he isn't giving up easily.

At the end of the week, Keith is so tired to feel cornered that he turns around and just yells at the other teen. ''WHAT DO YOU WANT !?'' He's panting like he has been running, his backpack thrown over one shoulder, his leather boots badly laced and his coat in his hands because he was trying to run away from Lance as fast as he could when school ended. It's cold outside however and he can start to fill the chill in his bones.

Lance scratches his cheek. ''I just want to talk, easy man.''

Keith sighs heavily. And grunts. ''FINE. I'm listening.''

''You are ?''

This damn prick. ''You'll keep chasing me, so you leave me no choice. Shoot. What the heck do you really want ?''

Lance shrugs, lifting his shoulders. ''I told you, I want to make things right.''

''There is nothing you can do for me Lance. So if you're trying to clear your conscience so you can sleep better at night, I'll tell you to get over yourself.'' Keith sighs and massage the side of his head. He’s starting to have an headache for being so angry.

''Ouch man ...'' The other teen looks hurt, but can’t deny Keith was allowed to hate him after what he did. ''I know I was an ass. But ... I still want to help you.''

''What do you mean ?'' Damn he was persistent Keith thought.

''Did you really see him ?''

''........'' What ? He didn’t hear that right, right ? Keith takes a step back, almost running away.

Lance sighs and starts over. ''You really saw someone right ? You were not lying or making it out right ?'' An inquisitive tone in his voice.

Keith does not understands where he’s going with this. ''...why would I lie about ?''

''Good. Because I'm gonna help you see him again.'' Lance just says, easy like that.

''Lance I can't even get to the bathroom without being followed around.'' His headache was getting worse.

''Trust me alright ? I will get us an opportunity. Leave the faking or lying to me. You suck at it anyway.'' Lance's stance was easing down, a confident smile showing on his lips. 

''....okay ?'' At least Keith couldn’t disagree with that. He was bad with people.

Lance seems more than happy that Keith is agreeing to let him help. Although, he doesn't trust him. Maybe having some help would work. Maybe there was hope ?

 

~*~*~*~

 

Being able to get to see a mirror for long enough ends up to be way more difficult then what Lance would have guessed. After a few days, he's been nagging and sighing like a desperate man. Making Keith starting to feel annoyed again. He isn't used to hang out with people and the other teen has been following him around since they agreed to join forces. It felt a little invasive, but at the same time ... it was nice to not be alone all the time.

''Ah ah ! I got it ! '' Lance just suddenly exclaims.

''What ? '' Keith answers nonchalantly as he is fixing some loosen straps on his backpack without deigning to look at the guy.

Looking proud and mindblown at the same time he explains his plan; ''I'll bring you to my home. You can just come over. We got mirrors at home like anybody. Why didn't I think about that before ?! My sister has a big one in her room. I'm sure I can borrow it.''

''It won't work.'' Keith turns him down a bit too quickly, making Lance scowls.

''Why ?'' Lance looks disgruntled and leans over, his chin now on the table. 

Keith puts his arms around his backpack that is laid down on the table as well. Making him look a little bit like a kid pouting and hugging a pillow. Not so much for comfort. ''Because my parents won't let me go over ... anywhere. Not now. They make sure I stay under control.'' He can't help the sigh that comes out of him. This whole talking bringing back up emotions he had fought real hard to cage up in his mind and heart now threatening to come back up. Hope had a way to break your defenses.  

''Then don't tell them.'' Lance says dismissively, trying to not show he notices how Keith is being so affected by all this. ''Just come over, and you can call them later. Tell them you forgot or that I insisted or something.'' 

 

This might just work. They had to try it.

 

 

And they do just that. When the school day ends, the two teenagers get to the bus and go all the way to Lance’s home.

When they get there, Keith is surprised by what he sees. Lance's place is rather large, but without being luxurious. There is a small bicycle on the side in the grass laying down and some toys. And there is lights coming from the windows. When they're in, they get welcomed by a lot of noises in the background, which comes as a culture shock of some sort more than nothing else for Keith. He freezes on the place he stands and takes it in. Family picture all over the wall with happy smiling faces. All seemed to different from one another, from different cultures or alliances and they all seemed so happy in every pictures. He gets now why Lance is trying to get so much attention all the time, there are so many people in this house that he must have to fight for it OR be used to people looking up to him as he seems to be among the oldest ones. 

''Ah, forgot to tell you, but we're a lot of people in the house, so don't think anything about it. You'll see, they're all amazing people.'' Lance tries to sooth him somehow, which does not completely work, but Keith does not say anything. Who would he be to complain while Lance was actually helping him out anyway ?

They get to the kitchen at that point and Keith gets to meet Lance's family quickly. He has a younger brother and two younger and older sisters, both his parents, but also 2 grandparents, an uncle with his wife and another aunt and her children under same roof or so it seems. It's all really busy and overwhelming for Keith who's used to ... well being alone all the time. He does not dislike it tho. They all get to eat together and even though he stays quiet for most of it unless spoken to, it feels nice. Lance's family seems amazing, like he said.

 

After the meal they get out of the dining room and Lance brings him to his room. ''Aren't we going to help them clean up ?'' Keith asks a bit surprised looking at Lance as they climb the stairs.

''Nan. When one of us brings a friend home we can skip on the chores for the night. Mom wants us to be able to enjoy the time we can with our friends.''

Keith has nothing to say to that. He wouldn't know. He looks around the room when they get there and the place looks very Lance. Posters of some random music groups he doesn't know well enough except that they seem to be pop groups, and also one of a cute girl he doesn't know. And a pinup poster is just so typically Lance so he doesn't mention it.

Before he gets to see too much, Lance grabs his attention. ''Hey. There something I wanted to ask you before I go get my sis's mirror.''

Of course he has. It couldn't be that simple.

''What are you gonna do when you get to see him again ?'' Lance's question was simple and direct at least. He was holding his hands behind his back, playing his right feet on the floor a bit uncomfortable. Looking like he knows he is on dangerous ground here. 

''huh ?'' Keith is still surprised by it. ''You're not asking for a favor in return ?'' People always wanted something in return. That at least he knows.

Lance blinks. ''Wait, what ? You think I want you to pay me for just showing you a mirror ? Come on man ... I'm not such a bad guy.'' He frowns and pouts.

Seeing his reaction, Keith eases down and finally takes the time to think about it. ''I ... just want to talk with him again.''. He looks down. He's been a fool. What was he really gonna do ? He hadn't even thought about it. He clenches his fists at the border of his shirt. Because this wasn't enough. He wanted to see him for real one day. But would it even be possible ?

''Geez I get it. Don't make a face like that.'' Lance sighs looking at Keith. ''You'll give him an awful look to see after so long. You wouldn't want that, right ?'' He winks at him saying this and makes his way to the door. When he closes the door he looks at the ceiling. He sighs smiling knowing maybe a little more than Keith had figured out himself about his own feelings. 

 

Keith is left alone in the room for a short moment. For some reason, he starts to feel tensed. What will happen now ? It's been so long since he could see Shiro. They both had grown on their side. What if he didn't believed in Keith's existence anymore ? Would he just have to forget about him then ? But he knows that he would never be able to do that even if he himself tried... He comes to the realization just then; Shiro was a part of his life, he had to be.

No, he had to calm down. They were friends. And seeing each other again would fix everything, surely. They could figure things out together after that point. When Lance comes back with the mirror, Keith is sitting down on the floor, legs cross and thinking hard.

''What's the matter ? '' The bronze skinned teen blinks asking.

''Nothing ...'' Keith rolls on himself left to right like a cat pouting.

Lance puts the mirror down against his desk and brings down some pillows so they can sit comfortably. Keith thanks him almost without a sound coming out of his mouth and picks one. This was just a small gesture, but why does it feels so out of the ordinary now. Keith was getting self-conscious and also overwhelmed by all the trivialities the more it went.

 

Hugging one of the pillows that looks like a round and fat whale, he did like his fat marine animals, Lance looks at their reflection in the large mirror. ''Okay so ... how does that work ? Do you have to call him by saying some bloody mary non-sense ?''

''Urgh. No. It doesn't 'work' in any way. I could just see him whenever I looked in a mirror, so could he.'' At least he hoped it would still be the same. He could see Shiro’s room slightly like it used to be as they spoke. So the connection was still there ... ?

Keith sighs and finally lifts his gaze properly to the mirror. Nothing. He waits for a moment. And more. Then, as Lance is about to break the silence, impatient, Keith suddenly blinks. He can see him. Shiro. He's there, standing on the other side of the glass. Keith heart lifts immediately and it feels like he lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding back for so long. ''He's ... he's there. But he's not looking this way.'' His voice growing unstable now, his throat tightening under the emotions submerging him all at once.

_It was not all a child’s dream._

''Can't you just knock on the glass so he will turn around ?'' 

Keith smiles softly looking at his old friend, an expression completely taking Lance aback, first time he's seen him smile in years after all. ''No, it does not work like that. He can't hear us from the other side and I can't hear him either''.

Getting visibly confused, Lance asks; ''Wait, how were you able to talk with each other then ?''

''We used notebooks and wrote whatever we wanted to say.'' Upon seeing the other teen’s expression Keith shies away and look on the side. Souding pouty and a bit ashamed for a reason he does not know, he adds; ''What ?''

''You guys are dorks oh my god.'' Accompanied with an exaggerated rolls eyes. ''Or he is. You don’t seem that brain to think about this.'' Making his tone reflect that he’s only teasing. But Lance also knows now why Keith was so angry with him for showing his notebook around on the playground. He masks the guilt he is starting to feel behind a joke. 

''Shut up.'' Keith frowns looking at Lance, but blinks again looking into the mirror before getting slightly panicked. ''He's leaving.''

''What ? But ... he didn't look this way at all ?''

''No ...'' Looking down feeling defeated. Then frowns. Maybe Shiro didn't pay much mind to mirrors now ... after he got ripped from Keith. Maybe that was it ? A small light of hope in his heart blooming. Shiro still must be believing in him, he had to. They made a promise after all to always be there for each other. It was a farce, kids where so hopeful and dreamy. But Keith had nonetheless kept hope they would both stick to it. 

''He will come back later. You said you talked from your bedrooms no ? And he will have to come back to sleep at some point.'' Lance has a point there. Then after a short silence, he breaks it and asks; ''So ... how was he?''. His tone sort of suggestive, to which Keith does not get the said suggestion so just answers honestly.

''Huh ?'' Keith blinks a few times not seeing the point of Lance. Then thinking about it, Shiro did look really different. He was taller than Keith already the last time they saw each other, but it was different now. He was really tall, his shoulders so wider. He looked ... amazing. He could barely see his face, but everything else grew up to be impressive to say the least. Meanwhile Keith was still scrawny and too thin for his own good. He still looked like a kid where Shiro was a man now. He was older, he always knew that, but it put things in different perspective now that he realized it.

 

Wait, was he blushing ? _Oh crap!_   Lance noticed and is now smiling at him with a suspicious smile. And Keith is not able to find anything to say to shut him up so Lance just goes on. ''Want to tell me about him ? How did you guys meet, I mean, did you just get scared by seeing another guy look at you when you where in the bathroom or something ? ''. He was strangely enough not being too invasive despite the lame joke he had clearly on the tip of his tongue.

''Urgh. Why do you have to make this sound so weird ? No. '' Sheith both sighs and shrugs.

 

 

They go on talking a bit more about it. Lance is teasing a little, but that works to change Keith's mood enough. And without knowing, they slowly start to be friends after how last week was and now this. Keith feels lighter already, even if he and Shiro didn't get to talk yet. Time passes and they're talking about random stuff by now. ''I'm gonna get some snack'' Lance claims and stands up. But as he does, he sees that Keith just stopped what he was doing and froze in place. His eyes going wide while looking at the mirror.

On the other side, he can see familiar stormy gray eyes staring back at him. Shiro came back and accidentally gazed to the glass for a second and that was it. He looks like he rushed in, his expression a little crazy and puzzled. He says something Keith can't hear, but it looks like his name on his lips. And damn, does it look good on those lips. Keith feels blood rushing to his cheeks a little. Shiro grew up to be such an handsome man, it takes his breath away completely.

Keith crawls closer to the mirror and puts a hand to it, looking up at Shiro. The other man still looks at him for a moment, like he does not believe what he is seeing still. Then the other man blushes a little, looking abashed. Keith furrow his brows, not understanding. Then he looks down and notices the zipped hoodie he's wearing is slipping off on his shoulders a little and replaces it properly. He doesn't realize it made him show a lot of skin from Shiro’s angle since he’s a lot taller. Keith replaces it and continue to stare back, not understanding Shiro's sudden reaction. They both eases up and smile to each other and laughs. Lance smiles looking at Keith's expression and leaves them to their privacy. At least for some time.

 

The more he looks at him, the more Keith analyses Shiro's new features. And it seems like he was sad for a long time. A bit like himself. He looks healthy, but there is just something that tells him he is weary, telling him that those warm grey eyes cried too much for what they were created for by the gods. Reaching down to a paper nearby, Keith decide to scribble something and shows it up to the mirror. Upon looking at it, Shiro's expression melts down a little and he smiles warmly. A smile that would make anyone blush instantly. ''Hello, my name is Keith. What's yours handsome ?''. His message says. 

Then Shiro chuckles, red creeping on his neck and coming up to his cheeks. He points out at the last word and says it while lifting an eyebrow. ''Handsome ?''

Keith shrugs and lifts his shoulders in a dismissive way while closing his eyes.

Shiro takes a whiteboard shaking his head and writes down something on it. ''I'm Takashi Shirogane - Shiro. Nice to meet you Keith. Again.''. He shows it to the mirror on his side and smiles again. Shiro puts a hand on the mirror at that point and his expression softens some more for some reason. There is something there that Keith does not get. A pinch in the other man's heart. But he can't help but mirror the gesture. He puts his hand to the glass, like they could touch each other and looks at him from up close. A part of him wish he could cradle in his arm and hug him, to make all the stress of the other man's shoulder to bleed away.

Shiro blinks suddenly and looks behind Keith, which makes him turn around as well. Lance is standing there with a plate of cookies and making round eyes. ''Oh ... did I step in a bad time ?'' He ask at seeing Keith's expression, since he can't see Shiro and all. 

Both guys remove their hands from the glass at the same time, turning shy. Shiro looks up at Lance for a second and looks down.

''No no, it's fine. We're just ... '' He turns around sees Shiro's face at that point. ''Shiro ?'' And does not understands. This is an expression he never saw him wear before and Keith being such a social bird as he is, he does not has the slightest idea of what’s going on in his friend’s head suddenly. Shiro seems to try to hide his expression and moves back, feeling a bit ashamed that Keith saw that. ''Wait !'' Keith picks the paper again and writes down quickly. ''This is Lance. A guy from school. He ... helped me get here to see you again. And ... well he can't see you.'' He smiles with warmth in his eyes, trying to convey how happy he feels it worked and it seems to ease up Shiro back to normal. Those eyes were not meant for crying nor his eyebrows for frowning.

Lance leans forward and looks in the mirror. ''So he's here right ? It's weird because I can't see him at all, wow ... hey there. I'm Lance.'' He waves at the mirror. Then sighs, feeling ridiculous and starts scratching the back of neck pressing his lips together. Shiro lifts an eyebrow and seems to find it funny while Keith looks mildly annoyed. ''Fine, there, those are for you. It's getting late, so I'm going to sleep. I had mom call your mom to explain you're staying here for the night. So you can talk all the time you want.''.

''Wait you did what ?!'' Keith exclaims, but Lance is already sliding into bed.

''You can thank me later.'' And he covers himself with blankets, rolled in already.

Keith shrugs and turns back to Shiro with an apologetic smile. ''Sorry about this.'' Is the only thing he can write. Shiro shakes his head, not seemingly bothered.

From that point, they get talking for most of the night. Keith explains what happened on the darkest day of his life and it feels like a huge weight is taken off of his shoulders just then and there. It gets soon to a point like no years has passed at all. It seems that even after all those years, Shiro was still the same kind hearted guy. Always patient and generous with Keith. Even if they both know by the end that it will not be easy for them to see each other often, there is some budding hope.

By the end of the night, Keith has an hard time staying awake and just falls asleep while Shiro is writing an answer on his board. Looking up he sees the young man sleeping rolled up around a cushion and fallen on the side from sitting. Shiro smiles at the view and puts down his the board. Leaning a hand to the mirror, he comes close and says; ''Good night Keith''. His voice soft and low.

''Good night Shiro'' Keith answers back in some sort of whisper, but he's fast asleep already.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The next day, Keith gets the scolding of a lifetime, but he does not care. Shiro is back in his life, so he can do anything. Nobody is ever going to split them apart again. So when he does get back home, he does not yield when his parents have a talk with him. It won’t be easy and they will most likely not see each other often, but it’s still better than what it used to be.

 

And then time passes. His life starts to get a little bit more on track. That night had him decide on something. Soon he would go to college and that's when everything will change. He will get to go live by his own if he wants and this is exactly what he is going to do. As the next 2 years passes on, he keeps in touch with Shiro whenever he can. And he even ask him to wait for him. He asked without thinking and Shiro blushed at the request but also smiled the warmest smile agreeing without any hesitation. That left Keith puzzled, but he didn’t try to solve this puzzle right away. He will get to be able to talk with him everyday soon and they could try and figure out what they will do. At least, that's what he hopes Shiro wants to. To find a way to connect and meet in person one day. In the meantime, he finds a way to buy a poket mirror so they can talk from time to time in hiding in between classes. Since he can't at home anymore. Having his bedroom door closed being proscribed since that day a few years back. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Getting to college was not easy, but after a lot of work and some sleepless night (no need to tell his mom !) , he manages to get there. Getting to the age he can, he goes on living on his own, or actually shares a dormitory room with Lance, no less. They both got to different study fields, but still got to the same school. Lance continues to say it’s destiny or something, but Keith knows him enough by now to know he made it so they would stick together. Lance, Keith learned with time, loves people a lot and it seems like he took upon himself to make sure his emo friend would get to live out there in the real world and free as he puts it. Keith wasn't convinced he wanted them to live together, but Lance already knew what was going on and he couldn’t afford the rent by himself, so it made it easier in a way. Most of the time, he would leave them to have their privacy and go out to flirt with some girls anyways.

''Photography huh ? This actually really suits you...'' Is Shiro's reaction when they get to talk soon after he starts college. He made sure until now to not give it away on what he intended to go for before actually getting there. ''Gave up on flying the sky ?'' He asks teasingly.

Keith shakes his head. ''No, I'm gonna do exactly just that. I'm going to get my license and go take pictures out there. Of the sky. And all sorts of stuff.''

Shiro smiles grows larger. ''This is a nice dream. I can't wait to see your pictures.'' Fondness in his eyes showing.

''What about you ? What have you been doing all this time ? You never told me.'' Keith had been really curious for a while, but never dared to ask. Knowing what was their life outside their meetings made things more real and a little distant somehow at the same time. But he still wanted to know what made Shiro who he is you know.

Shiro takes some time to think. Putting a hand to his lips, two fingers touching the skin softly as he ponders. He looks back at Keith who’s making big hopeful eyes and suddenly Shiro’s smile reaches his eyes. He finally answers after a while judging he made him wait long enough. ''I'm flying. I'm an helicopter pilot for rescue forces.''

Keith blinks. ''So you save people ? For real ?'' His eyes lights up and he kneels nearer to the mirror. ''That's amazing Shiro!'' His smile large on his face. His friend was helping people, saving their lives even and he couldn't imagine him doing anything else now.

He felt proud for some reason and it showw, making Shiro blush a little at that. The other man nods and scratches the back of his neck like he usually did when he got embarrassed and that made Keith smile even more. This was one of those things he had learned to love about Shiro within the last 2 years. All those endearing small reactions when his feelings were showing up to the surface. He tried to keep them under control but didn’t seem to be able to when it concerned Keith. He didn’t know why, but he could see it. Then Shiro was showing a serious expression, with some red still on his face a little. ''Shiro ?''

The other man hesitates a moment. And finally writes down. ''Keith ? Would you want to ... '' But keith does not get to read it all as Lance barges in yelling something about the entrance ceremony making him look behind him before he finished reading.

''Lance ! I'm busy here.'' He scowls his friend and then looks back at the mirror. ''Sorry Shiro, I ... huh ?'' Noticing that Shiro had hidden the whiteboard with a sheepish smile, his face completely red and he’s looking away slightly now... ''What is it ?'' But Shiro's points at his wrist to indicate that he needs to go and it’s getting late. He shrugs sorry and waves in a dismissive manner like it was not important. He smiles and lay his forehead to the glass for a second and closes his eyes. Keith makes a puzzled expression and lean forward doing the same thing while trying to catch his gaze again. But Shiro walks back and waves a little goodbye before leaving the room.  
The mirror turns back to normal at this point.

 

...Wait, had the mirror been warm just now ?

And then Keith growls and messes his own hair with two hands. ''Ok, yeah. Lance … What ?''.

''Oh sorry buddy. I didn't know you two were still talking.'' Says Lance, feeling a bit guilty like every time he interrupts them. It was hard to tell since he couldn't see Shiro even after all these times he had seen Keith and him talk over the glass. And then he goes on to talk about what is going on and that they need to get to school.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Later on that night when they get back, Keith drops his coat and passes near the mirror, but its empty. Weird. Usually at that time Shiro is reading on his bed or something alike. Maybe he had to do some overtime. Now that he knew what his job was, it totally made sense. He tries not to worry too much about it.

 

Then he does not get to see Shiro on the next day, nor the next one after that...

 

After a week, Keith is at his limit. He can't sleep properly and can't eat. He stays home all day on monday to see if he will get a glimpse of his friend, but that never happens. Lance gets in after the day and finds him seated on the floor his legs crosses, fixated on the glass, relentless. ''Still no news huh ?''

''Huh ?'' He hadn't told anything to Lance about it, but he must have been easy to read. He looks back at the mirror, rolling a bit on himself around the cushion in his arms. ''Yeah ... he hasn't been there in a week. I just. I'm just worried. I know it's stupid.'' Keith looks away, ashamed. His heart pounding in his chest. Keith is not the type of guy to let his mind wonder the worst scenarios and hypothesis, but this was Shiro and this wasn’t normal.

Lance scoffs. ''It's not. The guy has been talking to you everyday for the past year if not two regardless of what he has going on in his life. That says something.'' He puts his hands on his tights and gets closer to Keith and leans forward with a defiant expression. ''Let's go. Stop being heart broken over you boyfriend and let's find him.''

Blood rushes to Keith's cheeks all at once and his eyes widens. ''HE ... WE'RE NOT BOYFRIENDS !'' He's almost yelling, completely taken by surprise by the suggestion.

Lance continues. ''Come on, have you seen your face in the mirror when you were talking to him ?''

''Whut ?'' A pouty face showing up on Keith.

''You look like you just want to hold him close. Or sometimes like a wolf who wants to pin down his prey. You choose.'' Lance starts to smirk.

 

Keith looks down embarrassed. Lance was right. It's not like he hadn't fantasize about it before. To sit down on his lap straddling the tall man. Or to bring his cheeks a nice flushed color while pinning him down. Or to make him call his name while reaching inside him with his hands or ... His cheeks were getting redder again. ''... what's your plan ?'' He definitely needed to stop having images now. (Stupid teenager hormones.)

''Nothing. I mean, let's just try to find him. You got his name right ? So we should be able to search it, right ?''

Lance was right. He had his full name by now, so this might just work.

Keith gets up a this point. Enough moping around. He would just go find him if Shiro wasn't contacting him. So in a common agreement, they both get out to the library to go and search to see if they could find anything about a Takashi Shirogane. Sadly, after a while, they realized that it was not that simple. You could search for known people online easily, but regular people ? This was something else. And every services required for them to be family members if they were to be given personal information. But Keith wouldn't abandon so easily. There had to be a way.

He still went to school and put every free time he had into searching. He would go fly to where Shiro was once he had found him if he had to. He kept looking at mirrors really often, in hope Shiro would just pop back, but somewhere he felt it would not happen so easily.

 

~*~*~*~

 

And a few months later, Keith is sitting in his room with Lance and a new friend of them called Pidge. She was younger than them, but still in college due to being a computer genius for what she told them.

She had agree to give them a hand into looking for Shiro. She was skeptical at 1st, but after Lance saying too much, again, she got to know the whole truth in the end. ''So you can communicate with some guy with some mystical bond through mirrors .... ?'' She had asked at the beginning, not sure she wanted to believe it or moreover if she wanted to get involved at all with those two lunatics. But Lance being all in with it and Keith's desperate expression was enough for her to jump in. Nothing much to lose to hang out with the losers for a while she joked. If it was true somehow, this was something interesting to learn about anyway.

''I'm not crazy you know ... '' Keith repeats for he does not know how many times now.

Pidge is on her computer writing down something and seemingly not paying attention so Lance answers 1st. ''Of course not. I've seen you talk to him plenty of times already man.''

''You said you can't hear each other. Was there any moment one of you had been able to cross on the other side ? Or send something ?'' Pidge, inquisitive.

''No we couldn't ... !'' Then he stops himself mid-sentence, something coming back. Maybe they did ? ''The last time we spoke ... we both touched the mirror and it felt ... warm.'' But he might have imagined it. Maybe he was just being hopeful. He clenches his fists. ''Does that mean anything ? Could I have gone the other side at that time ?'' Did Keith missed his chance ? Really ?!

Pidge shakes her head. ''I don't know. But it might be a sign that your connection is getting stronger. That there is a way for you to go on the other side.'' She continues to write down on her comp, not looking up from the screen. She goes on explaining her theory of what might going on. Both Lance and Keith try to follow, but without much success. Mainly, Pidge believes there could be a scientific explanation to it, but that we do not understand all of it yet. She would have to analyse the information he can give her and see if she could assemble more data somehow. Putting him under observation if you will.

 

Then something gets Keith's attention. Something is moving in the mirror. His eyes go wide and he stands up at once, walking fast to the mirror. ''Shiro ?'' Pidge and Lance jump in surprise at the sudden movement and look at him go. Keith frowns. Shiro is there looking at him with both a desperate, but relieved look in his face. It’s a strange emotion he never saw on him before. It’s like he had been scared for a long time and stressed. He looks awful, tired and strained and also like he has been running few moments ago. Keith can see a big angry scar on his face passing over his nose and cheeks. Add to that dark circles under his eyes. What happened ?! Keith suddenly feels scared.

And ... the arm.

Its feels suddenly like something just punched at his heart. Shiro's right arm is missing and had been replaced with a metal prosthetic. All air seems to had left his lungs and he can’t breath all of a sudden. Upon seeing his reaction Shiro looks down at it and looks bashful. He pulls on his short sleeve like he could cover his arm not to be seen without thinking for a second there. Realizing what he must be thinking, Keith panics and rectifies the misunderstanding; ''No no Shiro, please don't. I'm ... it's not gross. You don't have to hide. It's just ... what happened ? '' Tears where coming up to his eyes. Why was he on this side and Shiro on the other where he couldn’t just walk to him and hold him. Make things right somehow.

Shiro blinks and looks up back to him with wide eyes. ''Keith ?'' His voice soft but unsteady.

''Yes, I'm here.''

''I .... I can hear you.''

The words feels like fire going through his veins. Shiro was right, he could hear him. Its faint and a bit muffled, but he CAN HEAR HIM !! Keith comes closer to the glass. His expression changes when he’s close, trying to hide how happy he is about this. ''I was waiting for you. Dummy.'' He pouts and glare back at him, but anger does not reach his eyes. Instead he is blushing very slightly, his eyes moist.

Shiro laughs a little. ''Sorry, a lot happened. I was ... '' He takes a deep breath, like to brace himself. Evidently, he had not come in terms with it just yet himself. ''...in an accident and was just able now to walk around freely.'' He looks down a little, ashamed of his weaknesses showing right there.

''Are you okay ?'' Keith voice was worried at that point, but he wasn’t staring. He was only candidly assessing how is friend was, nothing in the back of his mind, no judgement.

Shiro smiles in return, and it does climb to his eyes. It looks like he hasn’t smiled in a while. ''Are you worried about me Keith ?'' He teases fondly.

Keith looks annoyed. ''Of course I am. Oh and stop that smug face right now mister.'' Shiro chuckles at that.

 

Lance breaks in the conversation. ''I think I'm loving this guy already.''.

And Pidge is making really round eyes and finally runs to the mirror and starts going all around it, trying to poke everywhere. ''How does that work ? This is a simple mirror. Did you ... hmm ...''

Both lovebirds blinks realizing they are not alone in the room. ''Wait ... you can't hear him, right ?'' Keith looks puzzled.

Lance joins in closer. ''We totally do ! What's going on Shiro, did you went and trained in the mountains for months so you could put keith down the floor when you get to meet IRL ?'' always playful Lance and Shiro seems taken aback. Totally not used to the type of humor that is Lance. And also not sure if he is understanding the implications or if they are really there.

''Lance ...'' Keith tries to cut down.

''Oh right, you're the one who wants to take him off his feet, my bad.'' The cuban adds.

''LANCE !!'' Keith was blushing and Shiro blinking still not sure he's following. He goes and puts on a hoodie on while they are argumenting, hiding some visible scars he has also on his neck and arms.

''We don't see him tho. Why is that ?'' Pidge now standing in front of the mirror, replacing her glasses.

Keith brows twitches as he has his eyes closed tightly. ''Guys ... GUYS please ! Do you think I can ... speak a little with him ? We can figure things out after.'' His voice becomes smoother as he goes through the sentence. He feels thankful to them for supporting him, but he really wants to talk with Shiro right now. He sees him in the glass looking surprised right now.

Then Pidge and Lance smirks at each other and nods. As they get out, Lance adds; ''fine, suuure ... we're gonna eat out or something. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do now boys.''

''LANCE FOR FUCK’S SAKE !! ''

Lance gets out with Pidge laughing.

 

They finally gets alone at that point and Keith sighs looking at the door. ''Sorry for that.''

''I don't mind.'' Shiro's voice sounds amused and Keith can see he's smiling when he faces him again. He looks at Keith, observing him with something in his eyes that the young man can't quite pinpoint. It’s both warm, but also heavy. It’s like he can feels Shiro’s heart hurting by something he doesn’t know. There was so much he wanted to say. He was worried. But now that he could hear Shiro's voice, something else started boiling in him. Something he can't understand either.

 

Shiro is the one to break the awkward silence growing. ''You look good. The college life seems to suit you.'' And here it is again, this warm smile that makes Keith take fire.

Since when had he felt like this without noticing ? Why now of all time did he realized that ? ''Ah. Hmm ... thanks.'' He feels shy for a second, but does look back up. Shiro looked so worn out it didn’t make sense. He wanted to know what happened, but he also didn't want to pry too much. ''I thought you got tired of me there and went on to drive in the sky far away after all.'' He smiles, joking. (Did he just try to make a joke? Yep, nope. He shouldn’t try that again. Bad idea. You’re so lame Keith Kogane)

''Keith ... I would never do that. Besides, I would miss those snarky remarks of yours.'' Shiro’s voice is so warm he can almost feel it, low in his throat.

''Aren't you afraid I would bite at some point ?'' (wasn’t he supposed to stop making jokes ?)  
Shiro’s quick answer cuts his line of thoughts however.

''I wouldn't mind.'' The words seemed to escape him without permission because Shiro pauses and looks down embarassed. Red climbs from under his shirt on his neck, reaches his ears and his face finally, a bit like a kettle.

Did Keith really heard that last part right ?

''Anyway. I see you got a new friend in the circle of believers to this crazy story of ours huh ?'' Trying to change the subject as fast as he could managed, Shiro still can’t get rid of the redness on his cheeks or his pulse that climbed a little there.

Seeing Shiro's immediate reaction confirms it, he did hear that right. And that shoves at something Keith didn't know he had in him. For some reason, he wants to see this reaction again, wants to tease, to bite those full lips and make his skin turn red upon touching him in all kind of ways ... wow, ok stop. He had to stop his mind that was going at full speed again and menaced to be a train wreck if he went overboard with this. Shiro was his friend and from possibly another world no less. And he wasn't even sure yet if he was just interpreting the whole thing. Yeah, he had to make sure first. '' Yeah, Lance and me have been searching for you really hard. But you're some kind of mystery. We didn't succeed and Pidge came along. It's kind of all went very quickly.'' He wasn't sure himself how they did end up all hanging out together so fast.

But Shiro seems glad. ''It's good you make some friends. I mean ... we can talk here, but you have to go out there as well. Especially if you want to take all those pictures you were talking about.'' His smile was like a wave at a summer beach. Warm and soft and beautiful. But Keith was more focussed at his voice. Low and strong, but yet incredibly soft at the same time. It felt incredibly alluring. And he couldn't help to stare at him, like making notes of all his details for the first time. The perfectly squared jaw, his large shoulders that were complimented by his obviously muscular body even if it was hidden under a large shirt right now. His hands were large and strong without doubts, well one hand now. What he would give to see his back right now, the definition of the tight muscles, maybe flexing under the touch. He felt like drooling at the very idea.

''Keith ...?'' He had been silent for an instant there so Shiro looked a bit concerned. ''If you're tired, that's ok. We can ...''

''No ! I'm fine. I just ...'' Keith took a few second to gather his words. He couldn't just suddenly blurt out he wanted to take Shiro pinned face down on his bed and take him so hard he would make him cry and beg for more the first time they would meet for real, could he ? He lets out a breath. ''I'm just realizing how much we both have changed.'' He put a smile on his lips saying this, but immediately regrets he did say that upon seeing Shiro’s reaction closing up.

He has an hesitation at that comment. Some pain passing through his features for a second, but then seeing how Keith is not lying and genuinely saying this as a fact or perhaps a compliment, he softens a little. ''Yeah ... you grew a lot for sure.''

He tries to take it as green light to talk about this. But tries to be a bit more sensible about it. Shiro just was in an accident that scared his FACE. Great move talking about appearances there dude. ''Ah please. And you ? Let's talk about you mister I could as well be in the front lines of a football team and nobody would be able to stop me. I stopped growing a little bit too soon if you ask me, but what can I do.'' He shrugs. It didn't really matter to him anymore anyway but more importantly he wants to act normally. Shiro does not need to be talked to as if he is something fragile or broken. Pity wasn’t something bad completely in certain circumstances, but this is not what his friends needs right now on the first time they see each other after accident.

''You're more than fine as you are. I don't see the problem here.'' Shiro’s voice sounded strangely serious about it.

Keith smirks looking up at him. ''Sounds almost as if you like to have the upper hand there mister. Watch out, don't underestimate me, I could rough you out surprisingly easily.''

Shiro blushes again. ''Ok ok fine, you win. But no I'm not underestimating you.'' He scratches the back of his head like when he feels embarrassed about something he wants to say. And just like that, he sort of changes the subject to try to hide it. ''Keith. I just wanted you to know ... I didn't run away. I really was in an accident like you can already see. And ... it was bad.''

Keith's goes back to being serious, his smile fading upon seeing the storm in those grays eyes he loves so much. ''Yeah I know. I never believed you ran away. And it’s fine, as long as you're alright.''. Heck with scars, those didn’t matter to him. But it did seem to matter to Shiro a lot. He does not know how bad it is, but by seeing his face and … that arm, he can guess. His heart tightens while his gaze shifts to the arm that is now covered by the long sleeves. Shiro just lost a goddamn arm. How was he able to be standing there and smiling to him. Yes he looked tired, but he was so calm about it all considering all of it.

 

But Shiro does not let him lose himself in his thoughts for long. ''That's the thing. I don't know how alright I am. It's ... a lot to take in.'' There was something in his voice there. Something Keith wasn’t familiar with coming from his friend. Some deep sadness, mixed with fear and resentment. Wait, was he worried what people might think ? What Keith might think ?? No that wouldn’t do.

''I'll be here. We can work this out together.'' Keith tries to sound as soft and encouraging as he is feeling, but he’s never been good at that so he is not sure what to say.

Shiro seems puzzled. This wasn’t the kind of answers he was expecting seemingly. ''Huh ?''

''You're still Shiro, it doesn't change who you are. We can do this, the two of us. Just ... let me know what I can do to help.'' Keith presses on.

''.... I don't know. But ... thank you Keith.'' It seems to ease him down a little. His shoulders relax a bit and there is a light glow coming to his eyes, like hearing those words are grounding him back in place.

 

They go on talking more from there, but mostly about school and all. Nothing that would make Shiro uneasy. They don't talk about the accident more for now, but it's fine with Keith. Shiro is there and smiling again and he seems to feel better the more they talk.

By midnight, Lance gets back in slowly and Keith is sleeping on the floor near the mirror. ''Ah man ... really ?'' He scratches his hair, not sure what he should do.

Then he can hear something coming from the mirror that makes him jump. ''Lance ? You can hear me right ?'' It’s Shiro talking. Not too strongly so he wouldn’t wake Keith up.

Lance answers whispering very loudly ''God Shiro ! Don't do that, I'm gonna die from an heart attack.'' He sighs. ''Yeah what is it ?''

Shiro chuckles a little. ''Sorry. I can hardly make any sign to you can I ?'' There’s a silence. ''Would you mind putting a blanket on him ? He's gonna catch a cold like this and since I can't do anything about it myself ...''

Lance blinks. ''Oh, sure.'' And he does just that. He looks back up at the mirror. ''You're looking out for him a lot don't you ? You know ... he cares about you. Maybe too much if you ask me.''

Silence again.

''... yeah I know.'' He pauses, stammering. ''Lance ? ''

The young man still looks at the mirror waiting. ''Yeah ?''

''Don't tell him this, but ... I care as well. Too much like you say. Enough that it hurts sometimes.'' Lance can hear him take a deep breath. ''But ... we're not on the same side and I don't want him to lose his life for ...'' He can't finish his sentence and Lance is looking at him sadly now. Or at the mirror since he can’t see him.

''You're right. I won't tell him. Because we're gonna find a way for you guys to meet, so you will get to tell him yourself all that.''

''Thanks Lance ...'' He laughs softly again, but there is a lump in his throat that Lance can notice.

 

~*~*~*~

 

That damn cat. Why did he had to make things so difficult ?

Keith was running through alleys in the city. It was still sunny out so it was easy to navigate and not so much risky. He had taken his new camera out. No he wasn’t rich by any need, but since he needed one for his photography class, it couldn’t be help could it ? So now he was trying to take pictures whenever he could of the city he lived in to show Shiro what his life looked like. And Keith had noticed that the most interesting things to immortalized were yes the simple things, but not found in the most conventional ways.

He was coming out from school and going back to his apartment when he spotted this super massive cat. Not massive like the fat ones old ladies had overfed. No, this one must be the king of the neighborhood. Tall and strong, but also surprisingly fast. He was all black with some patch of white on his forehead and his right front leg. And it made him think of Shiro somehow. So he was really decided on taking a picture of him. But the damn stray was running away like he was about to lose his soul and thus his 9th live.

Turning a corner tight, Keith gets a glimpse of his black tail slips through the opened door of an abandoned building. Without thinking more about it, he just follows him, but tried to be as soundless as possible. The place was not too dark at least, so he could still get a nice picture.

He finally spots the beast chilling around near a column. His camera ready he manages to get a few shots, but nothing worth showing.

 

Damn.

 

So he walks closer. Sudden noises catches his attention and the cat’s as well. Keith reflexively hides behind the column. Why was he hiding ? Then he hears people talking or more like yelling and fighting. Oh fuck, did he just walked into some beggars sleeping areas or something ? He didn’t want any trouble. Normally they wouldn’t be any less friendly than anyone, but these people sounded far from friendly.

He gets up from where he is kneeling down, getting back some sensations in his legs from being crouched down for so long by now. By doing so he moves something next to him that falls to the ground with a loud metal sound. Oh crap.

The people at the other side of the room stop talking all at once. There is a silence. Keith’s heart is the only thing he can hear at this point, and he’s happy nobody but him can right now. He hears footstep walking his way.

The black cat gets out of wherever he was hiding until now and walks towards him.

''Leave it, it’s just a cat...'' He can hear a man with an accent he does not recognize say. And something about the voice makes his stomach turn. Like danger feels his lungs.

The footsteps stops. Keith lets out a big exhale. Please turn around. Please turn around …

The cat walks up to him and starts to rub his head on Keith’s pants. Wow, they were friends now ? But before he could see the irony in the situation he feels something behind him that makes him turn like lightning.

''Oh oh, hey there.''

There’s a woman in front of him with long hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her hair flowing down really low in a rainbow of colors, mix of orange, blue, yellow and pink. Her piercing dark blue eyes looking at keith like an owl about to launch an attack on his prey soon to be meal. Keith takes a step back and can now be seen by the people he was hiding from. Where did this girl come from ? He never heard her walk this close.

''Told you there was someone.'' Says another woman of a really larger build and rough voice for what Keith can gather from the shadow where she stands near of them both by now.

Something in the air makes him realize he needs to get out of here and quick. He wasn’t supposed to be here, and something is telling him they thought the same. He didn’t hear much from their conversation, but they looked like the kind of people who wouldn’t just believe that and let him go for some reason. Time to make a break for it. So without hesitation, he makes a swift move and starts running, holding whatever he had in hands close to his chest.

''Hey wait ! Fuck. Fuck he had a camera, get him !'' The big voiced woman yells from behind him as he runs.

He can hear multiple people running behind him, but he’s faster and more nimble. He slips through smaller parts of the building hoping they will not be able to follow or will have to move things out of the way if they could. Soon Keith ends up in a smaller room with no windows. Dammit. He turns around to run the other way, but they are closing on him. He closes the door quickly and tries to find a lock. He just notices now, but he brought the cat with him along with his camera. What the hell … why did he take the time to pick it up just before running ? He drops the cat and the camera on the floor nearby and locks the door finally, not sure it will be able to hold much.

There is a knock on the door. Then someone trying to force it opened. ''I know you’re in there you damn kid. Get out here !'' She stops at that point and there is some whispers. Then loud noises on the other side Keith can’t figure out.

''The boss already took care of it. Let’s go'' He can hear the other woman say and he can hear them walk away afterward. Strange.

He sighs out of relief. Better wait longer for them to be gone before moving.

 

A few minutes later, when there is no more noises around the place, he goes to unlock the door. Weird … it’s jammed shut. Wait. What ?! Keith starts pulling harder on the thing. Did they lock him in somehow ? Why ? Puzzled he tries to find a way out.

And then he can smell it.

Smoke.

Huh oh.

''Are you kidding me ?'' Panic gets hand on his voice and body.

He had to get out and fast. If he was not imagining things, he would not be alive for long in there and nobody would come and search for a someone among flames in a building like this.

 

As he fights against the door without much success and that smoke is creeping in, that’s when he hears it. A familiar voice calling him out. ''Keith ? What’s going on, where are you ?!'' Shiro. That’s Shiro’s voice. He must be delirious from the fear and smoke he thinks at 1st, but then realizes how real it sounds. Looking around he find what he’s looking for; a mirror. There is a freaking mirror in the room. Of all the chances. Its borders are rusted and the glass is scratched on the sides, but he can still see through it clearly.

He walks to the mirror quickly and dust it off. Shiro looks crazily worried and even more so when he can see Keith properly. ''What’s happening ?!'' He asks, but it does not take long for him to realize at least Keith is in a build that caught fire. Panic shows on his face. His perfect face that Keith wants to hold close. Was he about to die ? Did god in his amazing irony gave him at least this ? To see him again just before it all ended ?

The other man puts his hand to the mirror, looking helpless, the gears in his head still running, trying to find a way to help him somehow. Keith mirrors the gesture, but smiles, trying to not look afraid. It feels warm. It’s like he can feel his warmth through the glass. Now of all time.

Shiro catches on the same cue but frowns, an idea coming to his mind. He looks Keith in the eyes with a decided look. ''Keith, watch out'' He says firmly.

''Huh ?'' What was he trying to do ?

And he can see Shiro suddenly pushing against the glass on his right side. Moving his 2 hands there and pushing as hard as he can. Is he trying to flip the mirror somehow ?

It was worth trying. He wouldn’t get another chance as it stood. So Keith does the same. Trying to somehow force the glass to open like a rotating door.

 

After mere moments, the glass finally moves and it feels like time itself stops. Everything freezes in front of him. Dust in the air, smoke, the cat, everything slowly come to as stop. And then he can’t move himself. He only has time to say Shiro’s name, like a whispered prayer, before time moves again and it’s really fast. Catching up the few seconds they had stolen. He feels himself pulled strongly and then thrown on something hard and solid.

He’s sprawled on the floor of a dark room. Disoriented, he gets to his feet and looks around confused.

''This is Shiro’s ... '' He realizes looking around.

 

Wait a fucking minute !

 

He’s alone, no one’s in the room. Keith turns around as his blood sets on fire in his veins. If he is here, does that mean somehow Shiro is …

But his fears are confirmed when he see the other man standing on the other side of the mirror in the smoked up room he was standing seconds before, his back to him, his stature large and unhesitating. Keith rushes to the glass, coughing, trying to get his air back now that he’s not surrounded by imminent fire.

''Shiro ! SHIRO ! '' He yells and that makes the other man turn around to look at him. His friend smiles softly, warmth in his eyes. ''Why ?! You.. you can’t ! Get out ! Or switch back with me ! ''

He can’t … he can’t lose him again. Not like this. Tears starts falling down on his cheeks and he doesn’t care, Shiro is about to die and they haven’t even met yet.

''It’s gonna be fine Keith. Calm down. '' Shiro tries to sound reassuring, but he himself does not sound completely convinced as he goes to the door and tries to see if he can do something about it.

Keith can’t calm down, but it gets worse as he sees the flames creep in the room where Shiro stands when he’s finally able to open the door the younger man couldn’t, his upper body strength being a lot higher than him and making it possible. Shiro takes a step back and hide his nose and mouth with his hand to not breath in the smoke and lower his stance. ''Takashi ! Please, at least try to come back on this side !''

Upon hearing his 1st name, Shiro looks to him and they both see cracks appearing on the glass in front of Keith. He’s been hitting the mirror ...when did that happen ? It didn’t matter, because the glass was shattering and soon the image of Shiro along with it. Keith falls down on his ass on the floor with a bewildered expression.

What happened ? No wait … he had to find another mirror. Scrambling to his feet, he goes rushing out of the room and tries to find the nearest bathroom or something of the sort. No one seems to be home so it makes things easier. When he finds the bathroom he almost throw himself at the mirror above the sink.

''Huh ?''

Nothing … he can see the room behind him and himself but … not Shiro ? Wait … this is wrong. He reaches for the glass, and its cold. Something heavy drops on his stomach. What if the link was broken ? Did he just cut the only chance he had to see his friend or maybe even to save him ? Did Shiro died in the flames ? Was that it ?

He lets himself fall along the wall to the floor, his eyes fixated on the empty mirror. His vision getting blurry with more tears. How could this happen. Had he lost him ? What should he do ? How could he fix this ?

 

He falls asleep there on the floor hours later, his arms curled up around his legs and dreaming of Shiro and him sitting outside looking at the stars. There is a falling star that passes above them and Keith smiles.

''Hey Shiro, make a wish before it’s too late.'' He hears himself saying joyfully. Shiro is not looking at the sky, but at him. When he notices, he feels himself blush a little. ''What ?'' Keith asks with a tone of shyness in his voice.

''I don’t need to. I alr… '' But Keith can’t hear the last part of Shiro’s sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> I took forever to write and finish this story (way before S5), but this was fun. This is only part 1 out of 2, but I hope you enjoyed it so far. 
> 
> Keith's parents are not Tex and Krolia by the way, at the time we didn't know his parent really except for what we saw in S2 about Keith's dad so I just went on with what did fit with the story. Up to you to decide if this is them or some other people. 
> 
> Pidge, Matt and Lance are on Keith's side as for the others ... we will see in part 2. 
> 
> I promise this will be a happy ending for those two, they deserve so much love so I wouldn't do that to them ;)


End file.
